Ensalada de Tornillos
by Sxkxitx
Summary: 1er Drabble sobre los hijos SS y NH. Bolt y Sarada. -Cuenta la pequeña historia del primer beso entre estos dos; BoltSara !UN NUEVO AMOR!


647 palabras para este mi primer BoltSara.

¡SOMOS CANNON! Realmente estoy muy contenta por ello, pese a que los nardos están muy arenosos y molestos estoy contenta. Esperemos The Last y el próximo proyecto de Kishimoto donde veremos más de estas dos parejas hermosas que son el SS Y NH.

¿Apoco no son geniales Boly y Sara? Ya los amo. Aquí los puse de unos 15/16 años.

**Ensa****_la_****da ****_d_****e torni****_ll_****os**

**Por **

**sak****_ai_****ta**

Salió corriendo de su casa a gran velocidad, pese a los gritos de su madre — ¡Sarada!, ¡Sarada vuelve!

Ella ignoro por completo aquello y se adentro al bosque, sinceramente no sabía a dónde dirigirse, sabía que si iba en busca de Kakashi su padre la buscaría ahí o si iba a casa de su tía Ino, también, ya no tenía muchos lugares donde esconderse por ello seguía avanzando y llorando.

No muy lejos de ella un rubio escapaba de los regaños de su padre, adoraba y admiraba a su papá pero a veces sus personalidades tan similares chocaban provocando un caos en la casa, a veces se lamentaba por que su madre sufría por cada discusión, a veces hasta se molestaba con su padre por estar de su parte, era como dividir el corazón de su bella madre en dos y eso le causaba pesar.

Se detuvo junto a un arrollo y con asombro miro a la orilla de ahí llorando a una chica, no era cualquier chica era ella, Sarada Uchiha. La conocía de la infancia y sabía de la estrecha amistad de sus padres, eran como hermanos, el legendario equipo 7 que había logrado cosas inimaginables, entonces ella lo descubrió y no le quedo más que mostrar su cara entre los arbustos.

—Mejor vete Bolt, ¡Y que no se te ocurra contarle a nadie de esto!

—Estas llorando, ¿Por qué lloras?

—Te he pedido que te vayas, ¿Por qué eres tan molesto? —Golpeo el pecho del chico logrando que sólo diera un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—No te dejara aquí sola, y menos llorando.

Bolt se acerco con sumo cuidado a ella y la abrazo, Sarada abrió los ojos con una gran sorpresa pero no hizo nada para alejarlo, debía reconocer que se sentía bien.

—Puedes decirme que ha pasado, será sólo entre tú y yo.

Sarada mordió su labio y suspiro, sus ojos aun lagrimeaban —He discutido con papá.

—Yo discuto todo el tiempo con el mío.

—Lo sé, toda la aldea lo sabe.

Bolt rasco su nuca y soltó una risita, pero sin dejar de abrazarla con su otro brazo.

—Bueno, ¿Y por que han discutido?

—Por que he cuestionado su entrenamiento, le dije que es pésimo sensei y prefiero escuchar a Kakashi.

—Vaya, creo que eso debió ser duro para él.

Sarada se alejo de Bolt y se cruzo de brazos — ¡Te estás poniendo de su parte!, eres un tonto.

—Sarada estas siendo muy injusta, tu padre sólo quiere entrenarte y hacerte mejor ninja.

—Y tu padre sólo busca que dejes de meterte en problemas, ¡Quiere que madurez!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sólo el sonido del arrollo se podía escuchar, las aves y el murmullo del viento.

—Tienes razón.

Bolt se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de ella, Sarada se sintió ligeramente culpable y lo siguió.

—Bolt— apretó sus puños y miro al suelo, odiaba hacer eso —L-lo siento…

El chico sonrió tiernamente ante aquellas palabras, que más bien eran susurros pero le hacían sentir mucho mejor.

—Está bien, pero con una condición.

—No te aproveches.

—Ve a casa y has las paces con tu padre, ¿vale?

Sarada asintió. —Tú también debes hacerlo, ¿Sí?

Bolt asintió con una gran sonrisa —Debo irme a casa, mamá y papá deben estar buscándome por todos lados.

Se despidió la chica de ojos oscuros, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso el rubio le planto un tierno beso en los labios, fue pequeño y casi comparado con un simple rose, las mejillas de Sarada se enrojecieron al igual que las del chico, y no muy lejos de ahí un par de padres convulsionaban al ver la escena tan tierna.

—Matare a ese bribón— dijo el portador del sharingan Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto por su parte aun no salía del shock, ¿Quién diría que sus pequeños tendrían sentimientos uno por el otro?


End file.
